beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon
A Dragon is a legendary creature with a reptilian body. Some are said to breathe fire. The European dragon has a pair of wings on its back. The Chinese dragon is actually a serpent. Some people believe dragons were dinosaurs. Transformers With That Beast Mode * Megatron (Transmetal 2 form) * Galvatron (Also transforms into a drill tank) * Galvatron (BW) (Transmetal 2 form) * Cryotek * Twinferno (BW) (Two-Headed Dragon) * Green Dragon External links *Dragons from Dragon's World Wikia *Dragons from Forgotten Realms Wikia *Dragons from The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Wikia *Dragons from American Dragon Jake Long Wikia *Dragons from Wings of Fire Wikia *Dragons from Dragon Wisdom Wikia *Dragons from Dragon Age Wikia *Dragons from War Dragons Wikia *Dragons from Dragons of Atlantis *Dragons from How to Train Your Dragon Wikia *Dragons from Dragonheart Wikia *Dragons from Inheritance Wikia *Dragons from Harry Potter Wikia *Dragons from Riordan Wikia *Dragons from Tolkien Gateway *Dragons from Lord of the Rings Wikia *Dragons (Dungeons & Dragons) from Wikipedia *Dragons from PathFinderWikia *Draconika.com *Dragons from D&D Wiki *Dragons from D&D Wiki 2 *Dragons from Open Gaming Store *Dragons from dmreference.com *Dragons from Disney Wikia *Dungeons & Dragons (TV Series) from Annex Wikia *Dragons from Spiderwick Chronicles Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Wikia & Fairy Tail Couples Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Oc Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia *Dragons from Tails of Fairy Tail Wikia *Dragons from He-Man Wikia *Dragons from Aliens Wikia *Dragons from Monsters Wikia *Dragons from TRWiki.net *Dragons from Transformers Wikia *Dragons from Mythology Wikia *Dragons from Monster High Wikia *Dragons from Narnia Wikia *Dragons from The Fairly Odd Parents Wikia *Magi King from Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wikia *Mystic Dragon from Linear Ranger's Site *Mystic Titans from Ranger Central *Magi King from Super Sentai *Mystic Dragon from Power Rangers Wikia *Dragons from Witcher Wikia *Dragons from Merlin Wikia *Dragons from All Species Wikia *Dragons from My Little Pony Wikia *Dragons from Sabrina the Teenaged Witch Wikia *Dragons from Non-Alien Creatures Wikia *Dragon from Thundercats Wikia *Dragons from Jaden's Adventures Wikia *Dragons from Cryptid Wikia *Dragons from Sofia the First Wikia *Dragons from Warriors of Myth Wikia *Dragons from Magistream Wikia *Dragon Physiology from Powerlisting Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Neo Wikia *Dragons of Middle Earth from Wikipedia *Dragons from Unnatural World Wikia *Dragons from The Land of Stories Wikia *Dragons from Wazurai Wikia *Dragons from Mythical Bestiary Wikia *Dragons from GameLore Wikia *Dragons from Secret RP Wikia *Dragon's Lair from Ever After High Wikia *Dragons from Avatar Wikia *Dragons & the Isle of Dragons from Sofia the First Wikia *Dragons from W.I.T.C.H. Wikia *Dragons from God of War Wikia *Dragon from The Rising of the Shield Her Wikia *Dragons from Magistream Wikia *Dragon (disambiguation) from Wikipedia *Dragon from Dora The Explorer Wikia *Dragon from The Demonic Paradise Wikia *Dragon Universe from Toys Wikia *Dragons from Dragon Ball Wikia *Dragons from Godzilla Wikia *Dragons from Wikizilla *Dragons from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia *Dragons from Mummy Wikia *Dragon from Pathfinder Kingmaker Wikia Gallery Purple_Dragon.jpg|A Purple Dragon. images (1).jpg|Two Chinese Dragons Csdragonbrothers.JPG|blue, green and red dragon Csgreenredandbluedragon.JPG|blue, green and red dragon TWO-HEADED-DRAGON-RED-3.jpg|A Two-Headed Dragon breaths fire. red winged dragon tattoo.jpg|A Red Winged Dragon. Category:Animals Category:Mythology Category:Reptiles